


Max. Vol.

by americanwriter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, NYC, Shaw misses root, Shaw's POV, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanwriter/pseuds/americanwriter
Summary: It hasn't been three full years... yet there is not one location you can think of without thinking of her.





	Max. Vol.

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after season 5, after Shaw visited Roots grave. I personally want to believe Root never died, that it either all was a simulation or she may have faked her death for some higher good - still felt the urge to write this. :-)

For the first time in an eternity, you felt. You actually felt something.  
It started with the small concrete block. 

_050313_

The short, lonely row reminded you of what she once called the binary system, she briefly explained it to you one day, when you didn't even ask for it. That girl from Bishop, Texas, who loved the endlessness of code was much more than just a number. 

There is feeling in every thought, in every little thing that reminds you of her. The whole metropolis does. It hasn't been three full years... yet there is not one location you can think of without thinking of her.  
_Your_ volume is turned to the maximum.

You want to let the world know.  
You want to write the whole story down every wall across the city.  
You want to call her name, to shout it, to cry it out loud – to make it sound though every alley, echo from every building, reaching even the smallest side street.

**Root...**


End file.
